Heat management devices may be coupled to a heat generation device, such as a power electronics device, to remove heat and lower the operating temperature of the heat generating device. A fluid may be introduced to the heat management device, and may receive heat from the heat management device, primarily through convective and/or conductive heat transfer, thereby removing heat from the heat generating device. In one example, fluid may be directed in a jet in a localized region at a high velocity such that the fluid impinges a surface of the heat generating device.
As power electronic devices are designed to operate at increased power levels, the power electronics devices generate an increased corresponding heat flux. The increase in heat flux generated by the power electronics devices may render conventional heat sinks inadequate to reject sufficient heat to maintain a desired operating temperature in the power electronics device.
Accordingly, heat management devices that incorporate jet impingement coolers may be desired to mitigate high temperature operation of the power electronics devices.